Drown in the Outhouse
Drown in the Outhouse is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Xerdan Forest district of Grimsdale. Plot The whole team, with the exception of Hamida, are seen hiking their way to the campsite, tired. As they arrived in the campsite, a fast bus drove past them, and then stopped, where a group of kids and teens, wearing purple neckerchiefs, came out, and Hamida was with them. She cane to team and laughed at them for tiring themselves, and gave them purple neckerchiefs. The team went to their cabin, where they saw Julian Ramis, Cindy McMinn (since the cabin doesn’t technically belong to them, so they have to share it with other teen campers), and their camp consular: Alyssa Bustamante. The presence of Cindy angered Hamida, but she didn’t show it, and politely asked Alyssa if there is a tent, and then told them, that she’d rather do traditional camping, and took her bags, and suitcases with her. Mia knowing that Hamida is until leaving due to Cindy’s presence, told Hamilton to go follow her, and convince her to come back. Hamilton did what she said and went to beg Hamida, who still held her ground. Suddenly, Hamilton felt a weird feeling on his pants, and realized he peed himself. To save Hamilton from embarrassment, Hamida allowed Hamilton to hide behind her, so other campers won’t see that he peed himself, and led him to an outhouse, and took from her bag a pair of jeans for him to wear, when he entered the outhouse, he saw a girl in the toilet. Hamilton and Hamida investigated the crime scene, where they also found a tag, with the victim’s face, identifying her as a consular, Sam De Witt. They also added a couple of suspects in the list: Natasha Walker- one of the victim’s campers, Felicia De Witt- the victim’s sister, and Hasuro’s friend- Adolfo Arias. When recapping the case, Hamida and Hamilton, heard someone approaching them, where Hamida pointed their gun at them. The person who was approaching them, was Hamida’s friend- Marisol Robertson, who told the team she saw the victim in festivities area. The duo added another suspect to their list: Galinda Singh. The team also found out that the victim was jealous of her sister, because more boys like Felicia than her. They also learnt that Sam beat up Natasha with a belt, after Natasha said she wishes she was a beautiful as Sam, making Sam believe Natasha is a lesbian (which she wasn’t). Hamida then got a calk from Marisol, saying that Felicia is fighting Galinda, at the stage. The duo arrived to the stage, where Felicia accused Galinda of murdering Sam, because the latter bullied Galinda for being transgender, giving the duo a reason, to speak to Galinda. They also found out that Sam accused Marisol of being a love witch, who uses magic to seduce boys, despite her averageness. And that Sam had feelings for Adolfo, but he told her that he had a boyfriend, making her bully him for being gay. Shockingly, the killer turned out to be both Galinda Singh and Marisol Robertson. Hamida was surprised by the fact, that both her friends were the killer, Marisol and Galinda tried denying it, but after being confronted with the evidence, they smirked and admitted to the murder, and that their motive, was being Sam was an Anoterous assassin. Hamida asked the girls why they didn’t report it to the police, where they replied saying that they don’t side with the police, or with anyone, and started sharing the details of the murder: *Sam is seen at the outhouse, when suddenly both Galinda and Marisol approached her. Sam asked them what they are doing barging in the outhouse like that, and called them “fa990ts”. Galinda then smirked at her, saying that she knows that Sam is an Anoteros. Sam was surprised and was tempted to kill the girls, where Sam told her that she is a daughter of Zeus, and the leader of “The New Olympians”, the enemy cult of The Anoterous. Sam was suddenly scared, and begged them to back off, where Galinda forced her into the tiolet, and Marisol kept pushing Sam with a baseball bat, to prevent her from climbing up, where Sam died of drowning. All that was explained shocked Hamida, but at the same time satisfied her, since they managed to find out the identity of a cult leader, more dangerous than The Anoterous. But the moment they came to arrest them, Mia and Diego barged in the the yellow campers’ cabin, where Mia said that Diego told her, that Hamida asked help for the arrest. Hamida was puzzled as she never asked Diego to bring help, and asked Mia who was the guy she was with (who Hamilton saw as Diego). Mia told Hamida to shut up, and referred her as Marisol, and then came to pin both Hamida and Hamilton down. Galinda and Marisol went to Diego, where he snapped his finger, changing himself into a black haired goth. Mia looked at them surprised, and realized she was pinning Hamida and Hamilton down, and that the goth was a child of Hestia. Galinda them smirked at them, and asked Hamilton if he recognizes her at the rooftop, back at middle-school, revealing Galinda as Rhett. Hamilton, Hamida and Mia went back to the cabin, there they told the team about what happened, and they decided to call Jones so he’d announce a hunt for Galinda and Marisol. Natasha then came to the station saying that she needs help, where Mia told her that she and Hamilton will come to her. Diego then suggested that he and Hamilton should investigate the Team Yellow cabin, for anything that has association with “The New Olympians” or “The Anoterous” Diego and Hamilton investigated the Team Yellow Cabin, where they found a Galinda’s bag, after searching the bag, they found a burner phone, which they found suspicious and so, gave it to Clay to analyze. When analyzing the phone, Clay was shocked, and told them that Galinda have been sending text messages to someone in the team, who not only warned her about her arrest, but also informed her that they suspect that Charles may have known about her cult’s existence, causing his death. Mia and Hamilton went to see Natasha. There she told them, that her friend have went missing, and she couldn’t find her anywhere. The duo asked her where she last saw her, where she told them, that they were at the festivities area. After searching the area, they found a bloody green neckerchief, where the duo recalled that Natasha mentioned her friend was from the green team, and decided to send the neckerchief to Sploder. When analyzing the neckerchief, he told Mia and Hamilton, that the blood is too much, to be from an injury, and that whoever wore this, must have bled to death. The duo went to Natasha, to tell her the sad news. 3 hours, after learning about the traitor, and about Natasha’s friend possibly murdered, it was time for a game of capture the flag. The Purple team made a plan, and while Hamilton and Mia were alone, they found the dead body of Felicia De Witt. Summary *'Sam De Witt' Murder Weapon *'Outhouse tiolet' Killer *'Galinda Singh' *'Marisol Robertson' Suspects A4378616-BE70-4B49-97EA-8168312B320D.png|Natasha Walker 7C9300B8-D1BD-444F-8954-69A204900484.png|Felicia De Witt 935CD167-F3E6-4DBA-9CAA-2796C186A63B.png|Adolfo Arias. 0167907B-31B2-4871-AEE6-B89D4CB95AB6.png|Galinda Singh E7B4EBE3-5199-4045-9385-76C5C89F3D86.png|Marisol Robertson Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer owns a teddybear *The killer eats “sweethearts" *The killer eats chocolate *The killer wears a yellow neckerchief *The killer has blue nail-polish